


Happy Birthday, Angel.

by garytehsnail



Series: Bite-Sized Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garytehsnail/pseuds/garytehsnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's friends (tries to) throw a birthday party for the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Angel.

“Benny, I'd appreciate it if you could remove your hands from my face. They're blocking my view.” Cas said, standing perfectly still facing the entrance to the bunker of the Men of Letters.

Cas could hear Benny chuckle behind him. “No can do brother, I'm under orders here.” With that said, he gave Cas another light push towards the door. “Quick, they're already waiting.”

“Wait- wait a second, who's waiting?”

“You'll see.”  
  
                                                                                                                                                                       ***  
  
Cas could only assume that they were inside, judging from the sudden temperature change and the smell of old paper lingering in the air and the sounds of his footsteps coming in contact with the metal floor reflecting off the walls of the concrete tunnel.

“Benny, where are we go-”

They stopped in front of something, Benny's right hand migrated towards Cas' back, the other still covering his eyes. “Watch out for the stairs.” He tightened his hold on Cas' shoulder as they descended the stairs in slow, giddy steps, careful not to trip.

“Welcome back, Castiel.” A soft voice came from beside him near the bottom of the stairs.  “Anna?” He guessed, reaching out to find a handful of smooth curls that smelled faintly of Camomile. “It's good to see you again.” she chuckled and gave him a hug, which was awkward considering Benny's hands were in the way the whole time. There were sounds of footsteps after she pulled away, signifying her departure.

They stopped again, this time he was slowly pushed to sit on something solid, possibly a chair. Cas' eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the surroundings as Benny removed his hand, rubbing his eyes with the base of his palm, trying to wipe away the stars behind his eyelids.

“Benny, I do not understand what you want-”

Then the lights flicked on.

“Surprise!” A sudden torrent of loud sounds and cheers made him jump a little, hopefully that did not burst his vessel's heart, that would be undesirable.

Castiel just sat there staring at the people around him, his head tilted slightly to the side, a blank expression he usually wore on his face. Dean and Sam were right in front of him holding up what appeared to be a cake. Anna and Samandriel stood behind him with Gabriel's arm on either of their shoulders. Kevin and his mother was busy finishing up with the table setup. And finally, Pamela and Garth were having a drinking competition at the corner on the far side of the room, the loser was quite obvious.

“What is this all about?” Cas looked around, searching for an answer amongst the sea of smiles.

“It's your birthday, Cas. Well, not your birthday- birthday but who's counting, right?” Dean spoke first, stepping up and giving Cas a tight squeeze. “You've been with us for... how many years? Thought we'd do something to celebrate.” He added, pushing the cake in front of Cas' face, it wrote ‘Happy Birthday, Angel’ in blue royal icing. “We couldn't fit five thousand candles on that, so... ”

“You bake?” Cas asked out of curiosity.  Sam stood behind his brother shaking his head, he held out five fingers behind Dean's head, sending a signal - he took five hours? tries? people? living sacrifices?

Garth, who obviously lost the competition and is now piss drunk stumbled in and pushed Dean aside, almost knocking the cake off its tray. “Yadda yadda yadda, lets just cut the cake alright?” he slurred.

“Stop being a party pooper, Garth.” Pamela stepped in and shoved him away, she laughed flipped him off when he attempted a failed counter attack, which resulted in him knocking over the balloon arrangement near the table.

“Hey, I worked hard on that!” Kevin shouted from the other end of the table, the balloon on his hand shrinking as it flew out of his grip.

The firecracker candles shimmered with bright yellow flashes, the sparks burning slowly down their way to the surface of the cake as the people started singing, severely out of tune and off rhythm it could make a saint cringe.

“Come on, blow them out.” Dean encouraged him, patting him lightly on the back.

The cake exploded just as his lips started quirking, sending chunks of chocolate and cream flying everywhere.

“Damn it, Gabriel!” Benny snarled, “This is my favorite coat, ugh.” He shook the chunks of cake out of his hair and swiped the remaining bits off his shoulders.

Gabriel was gone by the time they turned around, his chuckles can still be heard from the ceiling.

Dean's arm went around Cas' shoulder, pulling him closer into his chest. A gentle laugh managed to escape as he leaned in and kissed the bead of blue icing off the tip of Cas' nose.

“Happy birthday, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Constructive feedback and kudos-es are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> Follow my writing/fandom Tumblr blog : garywrites.tumblr.com


End file.
